


Déjà Brew

by IseliaDragonwill



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ardyn buys a coffeeshop, Established Relationship, Gil is stuck doing all the work, M/M, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: In another life, Ardyn Izunia decides to buy a coffee shop in the bustling streets of downtown New Insomnia. Somehow, the reincarnations of people from his past seem to orbit around the place, coming together as if drawn by fate...or just really good coffee.But with Gilgamesh at his side once more, what could possibly go wrong?





	Déjà Brew

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a coffee shop AU before, but this has been oddly fun! Do not expect frequent updates. Little scenarios will be added as I think of them.
> 
> Primarily Gilgardyn, but there is some ignoct planned on the side...and who knows what else? We'll see.

“Gil.”

Coffee filters, espresso pods...there seemed to be enough milk to last until the next order came in, but he’d have to check the expiration dates.

“Giiiil.”

The walk-in fridge was due for a cleaning. It should probably be done before the new stock was put away, but getting someone to do it was going to be a chore. Gilgamesh almost had half a mind to do it himself, being that he only trusted one or two of his employees to do it properly. Neither of them would be on shift for a few days.

“Gil!”

Growling under his breath Gilgamesh spun around, only to be greeted by a pair of amber eyes, alight with a familiar mischievousness. Normally, those eyes would have dulled the edge of his frustrations, disarmed him of his impatience, but not this morning. 

“What do you want, Ardyn?” He asked, nearly spitting the words out at him. 

A pair of arms wrapped loosely around Gilgamesh's neck, fingertips skirting the collar of his shirt. “My, someone is grumpy this morning. Aren't you happy to see me, Gil?” 

Tempting. Very tempting. But when had Ardyn ever been anything less than skilled at getting exactly he wanted? He had always known which buttons to push to crumble Gilgamesh’s otherwise hardened will. A fatal weakness perhaps, but one he made no efforts to temper. “I’d be happier if you did your job, instead of leaving me to do it for you. Buying this place was your idea, after all.”

Ardyn took a step closer, nudging his leg between Gilgamesh’s, coaxing the stirring interest he found there. And if there was any remaining question as to his intentions, they were swifty cast aside when Ardyn pressed the length of his body to his, lips ghosting over cheekbones until they reached the shell of his ear. “Is that any way to speak to your boss?” 

Pale amethyst eyes narrowed. “You mean, the boss that said not to mix business with pleasure?” It took a fair amount of willpower for Gilgamesh to slip his hands between their bodies and push Ardyn back; all the while denying his internal protests as they begged to feel more, appetite whet and hungering for those touches he so craved. “Leave me alone, I’m busy.”

Ardyn chuckled under his breath. “What good are rules if you can’t break them once in a while? I promise not to tell.” 

There it was again–that playful glint in his eyes. That _dangerous_ glint. He would stand against the entire world for it, only to falter when ensnared in its grasp.

But not today. 

Gilgamesh returned to pacing the length of the shop, formulating a list of tasks he would need to attend to for the day, much to the disappointment of his more carnal urges. As he attempted to distract himself by checking for items to be restocked, things to be cleaned, paperwork to be completed, the feeling of Ardyn’s eyes following his every move lingered on him. It brought back hazy memories of early mornings and dappled sunlight as they lay beneath canopies of leaves by burned-out campfires; Gilgamesh drifting in and out of sleep, waking to pools of liquid gold gazing at him, overflowing with a warmth that whispered everything he could never put into words. He would never admit what he’d give to go back to those days, before everything had become so weighted by prophecy and Ardyn’s afflictions, culminating in his own tragic fall.

A pair of hands on his hips and a low voice at his ear jolted him out of his reverie. “You were thinking about it again, weren’t you?”

“It’s not–”

“Hush.” Ardyn pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Gilgamesh’s torso as he let his head come to a rest between his shoulder blades. “You know I don’t blame you for what happened, don’t you?” 

His jaw clenched. “Be that as it may, I still have not forgiven myself for failing as your Shield.” 

“Another life, Gil. Come now, you’re not usually this morose.” Pointed teeth nibbled at Gilgamesh’s earlobe–an affectionate gesture, absent of need. “We’ve been given another chance–with each other, no less. Embrace it.”

Even with the knowledge of his past life clear in his mind, Ardyn never seemed to let it affect him. It was a wonder after everything he had been through, a testament to how strong his spirit could be. Perhaps it was time for him to let go of the past as well.

“You’re right.” Gilgamesh turned to face Ardyn. One arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close as his other hand brushed an unruly lock of wine-colored hair from his eyes. Tilting his stubbled chin upward, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Ardyn’s lips, pleased at the low moan he was able to draw out of him. It still made his heart flutter a lifetime later, filling Gilgamesh with a need to shield him from any danger or unhappiness that would dare seek to befall him. He deserved no less, but was worthy of so much more. 

When they parted, Ardyn shook off the daze with one of his characteristic smirks. “Of course I’m right, Gil.” 

“And somehow just as insufferable as ever.” Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes, feigning annoyance. 

“You enjoy it though.” Ardyn stepped out of his embrace and turned away, throwing a wink over his shoulder. “Now, don’t you have work to do? We’re opening soon.”

Gilgamesh muttered under his breath. “I would have been finished already, if not for you.” Still, a smile managed to break through his stoic facade as he watched Ardyn head for his office. He wouldn’t trade the life they had now for the world, even to linger in the happier moments of the past. Ardyn was here, free of his burdens and that was all that truly mattered.

He checked the schedule hanging on the wall. “Your nephew is working today.”

A groan came from the office. “Tell him to put out the dark roast when he gets here. No doubt that florist from down the street will be in. It’s his favorite, if I recall.”

“You mean Noctis is his favorite.” Ardyn had told him about Noctis’s previous life and that of his retinue, but the boy didn’t seem to have an inkling as to any of it. Arguably for the best, but ironic how nothing had really changed. “Do you think he’ll ever figure it out?”

“I certainly hope so. Watching him dance around his feelings for that man in one life was pitiful enough.” Ardyn sighed. “Perhaps if you give him a nudge…”

“No. I’m not here to play matchmaker for your amusement.”

“Tsk, you’re no fun, Gil.” 

As if on cue, the sound of the back door opening interrupted their banter, signalling that Noctis had arrived for his shift, accompanied by his usual grumbling about the early hour. Gilgamesh checked the clock on the wall–just before six thirty. Time to flip the sign on the door to 'open' and prepare for another day of running one of the most popular, independent coffee shops in New Insomnia.

Just a former King and his Shield, facing the world together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
